Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications for co-authoring content in various forms such as files, documents, messages, and the like, that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, collaborate with others, and the like. For example, storage providers (e.g., cloud storage providers) provide applications such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, electronic slide presentation applications, e-mail applications, chat applications, voice applications, and the like, where users can co-author and collaborate with one another within the applications. Co-authoring and collaboration within applications may result in an application having a plurality of versions of a single file, for example, associated with the application. However, as the number of versions of a single file increases, the latest version of the file may have changed substantially since a user last viewed the file. As such, it may be difficult for the user to determine what changes were made to the file, which user made the changes, when the changes were made, and whether the changes made in each version of the file are of concern to the user, among other things.